


be careful

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you, a mermaid, pull a classic romeo and juliet by falling for theseus, a wizard (Week 10 of my 30 weeks of writing prompts challenge: mermaids)
Relationships: Theseus Scamander & Reader, Theseus Scamander/Reader
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Kudos: 13





	be careful

Ever since you were young, you always wondered why you were different from other mermaids. You knew that mermaids weren’t the prettiest creatures as most mermaids had grey paper-thin skin, sharp teeth, and bony torsos and while you had all these features, all your life, you were considered one of the more beautiful mermaids as your hair wasn’t as frizzy as other mermaids’. Maybe your appealing features were inherited from your parents or maybe you just got the luck of the draw in terms of genetics; either way, you were one of the more fortunate mermaids in terms of looks.

Your earliest memory of realizing your beauty was when your mother was brushing your hair as you braided a few strands of seaweed. As she combed through your hair, your mother mused, “Maybe if all mermaids were as pretty as you, the wizards wouldn’t be so discriminatory. They really just hated us since we were different and that led to conflict and now, we can’t talk to them.”

She stopped brushing your hair for a second, sighing as she watched you continue to braid, unaffected by her words. “One day, you’ll understand what I mean. But until then, what do you have to remember about wizards?”

“We shouldn’t talk to them,” You recited easily and your mother nodded before continuing to brush your hair. When you were younger and taught not to talk to humans, you just accepted it and didn’t question what you were taught until you were a teen and started to explore the world more.

You understood that there were a lot of arguments between the mermaids and the wizards but you lived in a lake that was close to Hogwarts and you heard from the other mermaids that there were wizards who sometimes walked near the lake. The mermaids all enjoyed splashing water with their tail and ruining the wizards’ robes but you wanted to see if they were really as bad as what all the other mermaids described them to be.

So, on a quiet evening, you slipped away from your house, claiming that you were just going kelp-hunting and swam to the shore where the lake met Hogwarts’ land. Swimming at night was calming as the water was cool and easily slid down your back and tail as you swam skillfully through the water. 

When you finally surfaced a couple hundred feet away from Hogwarts, you saw that a boy was sitting on the grassy patch that was close to the shore. Interested, you decided to swim up to him, hoping that he was friendly.

You poked your head out of the water once you were close enough to touch land and you saw that the boy had curly brown hair and wore a black robe. He had his knees tucked to his chest and when he saw you, he seemed mildly alarmed but didn’t react as intensely as you thought he would. He seemed rather sad as he hugged his knees tighter, the frown on his face deepening.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, leaning forward as you placed the edge of your fingertips on the shore, patiently looking up at the boy. He seemed to not really care that you were a mermaid as he sighed a sigh that was way too big to fit in his lungs and answered.

“I failed a test. I haven’t failed a test in so long. I’m not feeling great.”

“I’m sorry I can’t help much but I’m here to listen if you need to talk,” You replies, stretching your right hand out as a gesture of openness and he leaned forward, gently touching your hand and slowly clasping his hand into yours as a soft handshake. 

“Thank you. I’m Theseus by the way,” The boy introduced, offering a small friendly smile.

“Y/n. Nice to meet you,” You grinned back and Theseus continued to talk about his feelings. You listened and helped him through, offering support through your words. Unfortunately, the evening turned into night and you had to leave but you promised to return.

And as you promised, you did return a few days later to find Theseus in the same exact spot. You were surprised that he hadn’t forgotten about you and you two talked for a long time and he asked many questions about being a mermaid while you asked him about the special powers of wizards.

~

Meetings with Theseus grew more frequent and during one of your meetings, the topic of the wizard-mermaid disputes came up. Theseus was talking about his reckless younger brother who got into trouble often, Newt, and paused before stating, “I’ve only talked to Newt about you and he said that I should be careful when talking to you but I trust you and I don’t think there’s any reason that I shouldn’t trust you. You’re so nice and understanding and I really enjoy talking to you.”

“Thank you! I really enjoy talking to you too,” You smiled, relieved that he hadn’t decided to spontaneously stop talking to you. That was the only time that topic came up in conversation but every single time you talked to Theseus, it was as if you weren’t a mermaid and he wasn’t a wizard and you two were just people talking to each other.

Your conversations with Theseus were always enjoyable but one day, as you were talking to him per usual, a professor from the school walked out to the shore to find Theseus and both of you hadn’t noticed, too wrapped up in a conversation about what books were. The professor saw you and freaked out, screaming as he grabbed Theseus by the arm and dragged him away before you and Theseus got a chance to react, protest, or explain.

You quickly swam away, more out of shame rather than fear and returned home with your heart still beating fast. You hoped that the professor would let the incident go, but apparently, he had contacted the Council of Merpeople and complained about you interfering. This resulted in an awkward talk with your parents and some council elders as you tried to explain that you somehow managed to befriend a wizard. 

Your punishment was being banned from the surface for a month and during your sentence, you thought about Theseus every single day. People always whispered about you behind your back, spreading rumors that you had lured a human with your looks. The days, until your month ended, seemed to drag on but finally, your sentence was up and you finally were able to go to the surface. 

Even though you were allowed to go to the surface, you technically weren’t allowed to talk to Theseus but you snuck out during night anyway, hoping that he would somehow be there, waiting for you. To your delight, Theseus was waiting in his usual spot and you gleefully swam to him, expecting a warm welcome but instead, Theseus refused to meet your eyes, speaking as he trained his eyes on the vast dark blue body of water behind your figure.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to stay friends. We’re risking both of our lives. You’re a wonderful person, Y/N, but I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” 

His eyes were filled with heavy despondency and he stood up and walked away, his shoulder drooping as he headed back into Hogwarts, leaving you shell-shocked and alone. In the end, you should have listened to what everybody was saying and been more careful.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)!  
here is [theseus x reader and fantastic beasts masterlist](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/post/184801133951/fantastic-beasts-fanfiction-masterlist)


End file.
